Susabi/Misc
Skills * The assist due to illusionary realm always happens before the assisted unit's attack lands, so it's possible for target to die before attacker actually deals damage, while the attacker's attack will not redirect * Susabi's illusionary realm can trigger when he's controlled but can still move (confuse, silence, bound), but will not trigger when he's controlled and can't move (daze, frozen, transform) * If Susabi's target is killed by assist when he is using 4th skill, he will switch to AOE, although one stage of attack is still deducted * Since the AOE attacks all targets, if the original target was instantly revived, it will be damaged again * Judgement for Susabi entering realm happens before Kaguya's realm, so it is possible for him to not trigger passive when onibi counter shows 6 (because it would be 5 when the decision is made) ** Presumably likewise for onibi from Kaguya's passive i.e. Higanbana attack Skins * All three of Susabi's skins were drawn by HJW, but they were changed to varying levels Story * Susabi's ornaments actually do have uses, such as for reconnaissance * Susabi was the respected person that awoke Yoto Hime from her slumber * Susabi was the important figure that Tamamo no Mae mentioned in his bio Trivia * Susabi is so far the only shikigami to have been nerfed twice in one day * Susabi has no siblings * Susabi is based on Tsukuyomi and Susanoo * Susabi's realm changes appearance depending on the environment (i.e. another realm, goryo, etc.) * Susabi was released in March, making him a Pisces * Susabi was designed to have a leisurely appearance but to destroy others while unawares, so he was given an all-destroying group-killing ability; * His artist proposed that he would not get along with Otengu based on principles Official Strategyhttps://www.facebook.com/Onmyojigame/posts/432223213901821:0 Overview Susabi is not only the most noble Shikigami of the Almighty Heavens in the game, he is also one Shikigami with explosive damage output. When he is fitted with the right souls, Susabi can suppress the enemy easily with his superlative output. In general, Susabi has the following characteristics: ;Strengths: A multi-stage master stroke that delivers a staggering damage quotient. The co-op effect when under the Stellar Field also helps to supplement plenty of damage. ;Weaknesses: The singular output can be converted into a group output only when there is a kill, so naturally, Shuzu becomes his nemesis. A relatively high progressive reduction in the skill damage coefficient also means that Susabi has higher stat requirements. ;Recommendation: Susabi should be promoted as he has sufficient skill damage with incredibly high output. ;Application: Excellent performance in all kinds of large zone battles and duels. ;Features: With an ultra-high, multi-stage output, Susabi can match almost all kinds of souls to deliver his explosive crit damage. The co-op effect, outside his own turns, also complements his overall damage output. Skills Analysis ;Star Beam :His normal skill. ;Stellar Field :A skill that can form an attack-assisting field at the beginning of his turn. (And can be triggered using Soultaker and Scarlet.) ;Scourge: Moon :Shares the same damage mechanism as the third skill, Scourge: Star except that Scourge: Moon will consume all the available orbs the team has. The number of damage stages is equal to the number of orbs consumed and accompanied by a similar spillover damage effect. In addition, this skill can only be utilized in the Stellar Field. :The highlight of this single output skill is its spillover mechanism once the opponent is killed. This spillover damage can also attach itself to the effects of the souls (such as Shadow, Seductress, and Dawn Fairy). Souls Selection ;Seductress (4-pc set) + Crit/ATK (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :For souls, the Seductress is the best fit for Susabi. Both of Susabi's skills, [Scourge: Moon] and [Scourge: Star] are multi-stage output skills that can be supported by Seductress' multiplier effects to generate even more spectacular damage. Moreover, the co-op effect in the Stellar Field can also trigger the Seductress to complement the damage, maximizing the output effect. ;Dawn Fairy (4-pc set) + Crit/ATK (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - SPD; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :A soul that can thrust Susabi forward. The same multi-stage damage can also be shaped by multiple triggering of the Dawn Fairy's effects to powerfully prevent a single target from progressing along the Move Bar. If the attack results in a kill, this has the additional impact of thrusting the entire group forward along the Move Bar to gain a larger SPD advantage. ;Shadow (4-pc set) + Crit/ATK (2-pc set) (Slot 2 - ATK; Slot 4 - ATK; Slot 6 - Crit/Crit DMG) :Unlike the Seductress, the continuous output of Shadow appears to be weaker. However, the higher stability of Shadow becomes important when you need to make sure that the first wave of attack does indeed kill the target. This is when you can crush the target to pieces on the first turn, and maybe even kill the target. Sample Team ;Zashiki :The impressive output by Susabi is based on the premise of sufficient orbs. With no orbs, his output will be significantly reduced. So with Susabi, it is best that his teammates include orb providers like Zashiki in order to guarantee an ample orb supply. ;Ubume :Susabi with Ubume is one way to create waves of co-op attacks where either can rely on co-ops from the other party during their own turns to complement their own output. At the same time, with two high output Shikigami, you can mitigate the overall HP level of the other side easily. ;Kamaitachi, Yamausagi, Maestro :Susabi is usually deployed as an output Shikigami, so he does not stack on SPD. This also means that his opportunities to act can be relatively scarce. Therefore, it is best to include thruster Shikigami in his team to increase his chances to act to achieve the maximum possible output. ;Inugami, Mannendake :Both Shikigami have very high counter quotients, as a result, they can easily trigger the co-op effects of Susabi to deliver dramatic crit damage. Relevant Disadvantaged Against ;Shuzu :Shuzu's ability to share damage makes Shikigami with a single output like Susabi feel inadequate. Once the output is spread out, it is difficult to get a kill to trigger the subsequent spillover damage. ;Aoandon :Aoandon has a natural ability to control orbs. As long as she acts, she can easily gain an upper hand in terms of orbs. Since everything about Susabi is linked to orbs, when he is up against Aoandon, he may not be able to realize his full potential. Advantaged Against ;Inugami :Inugami's guardian effect cannot protect all his teammates. Susabi can target the opponent's Shikigami who have not been marked for protection, to inflict his damage and contain the counters from Inugami. ;Samurai X :Samurai X's Taunt control has no restriction on normal attacks and Susabi's co-op effects outside his own turns, plus his extremely high output stats, are a serious threat to Samurai X. References